


Charlie Bradbury is an Angel of Fandom

by marawinchester (crazygirlattemptswriting)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bisexuality, Brotp, Comic Con, Fanboy, Fangirl, Harry Potter - Freeform, LARPing, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Torchwood - Freeform, basically charlie gets dean and cas together, dean charlie brotp, dean finally admits it, doctor who - Freeform, firefly - Freeform, including:, lots and lots of them, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlattemptswriting/pseuds/marawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Charlie gets Dean and Cas together, and gets Dean to embrace his inner fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Bradbury is an Angel of Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the Thursday after 8x11 aired. I adore Charlie, and I love the friendship between Charlie and Dean. I obviously don't own the rights to Supernatural or any of the fandoms I reference.

They’re traveling through Michigan when Dean realizes where they are.

“Hey Sam, why don’t we pay a visit to Charlie while we’re here? She’s only forty minutes away from here, and it’s been awhile since we’ve heard from her.”

“Actually, she texted me last week,” Sam says brightly. “Apple came out with a new laptop, so we were discussing Mac vs. PC and-“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you both are computer nerds,” Dean interrupts. “Anyway, are we stopping?”

“Sure,” says Sam before muttering, “You just want to finish that TV show she roped you into watching last time.”

“Do not!”

“Do too! What was it called again, Lightning Bug?”

“It’s Firefly, Sammy, and don’t pretend you weren’t watching it too.”

“Whatever, jerk,” Sam replies with a smile.

Dean returns the smile. “Bitch.”

* * *

“Maybe she’s not home,” Sam reasons after the fourth knock.

“Yeah,” says Dean as he glances at his watch. “Maybe she had a hot date tonight.”

They’re both turning to go when they hear footsteps inside.

“I already told you, I’m not joining your cult! I’m gay!” Charlie calls through the door.

“We’re not a cult!” Dean yells back with a grin.

Suddenly, the door flies open. “Hey guys.” Charlie smiles nervously.

“There’s no monsters in town today. We were just in the neighborhood and thought we’d stop by.” Sam assures her.

“Oh, okay great!” she says, looking relieved. “It’s just-“

“Charlie, who’s at the door?” calls a female voice from within.

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up and he grins. “Got some company, Charlie?”

She glares at him. “Yes, I do. If you guys would ever learn to phone ahead-“

“So who’s your friends?” asks a pretty brunette who joins Charlie at the door.

“This is Sam and Dean Winchester, and this is Abigail.”

Abigail’s eyes flicker black before she says, “Oh, you guys make a cute couple!”

“Yeah, we do, don’t we?” Dean says with a smirk while his hand casually drops into his pocket. Charlie gives him a what-the-hell? look and he sends her a reassuring smile.

Sam, meanwhile, has pulled out a water bottle. He takes a sip before saying, “It’s funny, how we met.”

“Oh really?” asks Abigail, looking intrigued. “How did you guys meet?”

“Hunting demons,” Dean says seriously as Sam splashes holy water onto the chick. Her eyes turn black and she screams as her skin starts to burn. Dean has Ruby’s knife in her heart before she can do anything.

“I-what the hell,” Charlie says shakily. She looks pale and rather ill. “I think I need to sit down.”

“Yeah, of course,” says Dean. “Sam’ll find you a drink or something while I take care of the body.

Charlie lets out a choked out sound at that, and Sam sends Dean a bitchface as he guides her inside.

“What do you want me to do? Bake her a I’m-sorry-your-girlfriend-turned-out-to-be-a-demon-and-we-had-to-kill-her cake?” Dean mutters to himself.

* * *

After Dean has burned the demon bitch’s body and washed his hands, he joins Charlie and Sam in the living room.

“So I seriously slept with a demon?” she asks, looking slightly horrified.

“If it’s any consolation, Sam was banging one for months. And he was aware she was a demon,” Dean says with a shrug.

Sam glares at him. “One time Dean slept with this Amazonian. She had a kid the next day. The kid grew up in a day and then tried to kill Dean.”

“Sam slept with a werewolf,” Dean says and smirks.

“Dean slept with an angel,” he retorts.

“Wait, you never told me you slept with Cas!” Charlie yells as Sam chokes on his drink.

“I didn’t sleep with Cas! I slept with his sister! Who was human, at the time, I might add,” Dean says defensively. “And it’s not that funny,” he snaps at Sam, who is still coughing.

“I didn’t say it was funny,” Sam wheezes. “I just swallowed wrong. I’m going to get some more water, and maybe a lung transplant.”

“While you’re up, you should check out the first door on the left,” Charlie calls after him. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Will do!” He leaves the room.

“What’s first door on the left?” asks Dean, puzzled.

“Oh, it’s my library/gamer room. Lots of books and technology. He’ll be distracted for awhile so we can talk in private.” Charlie fixes Dean with a look.

“Talk?” Dean croaks. He clears his throat and tries again. “Talk? Yeah, you want to finish our Star Trek vs. Star Wars debate?”

“Dean,” Charlie says gently. “I mean, talk about what we talked about last time. About Cas and you.”

“Oh that,” Dean whispers as he stares down at the floor. “Charlie, I don’t think I’m ready to talk about that again.”

“Hey look at me,” she commands, and Dean looks up unwillingly.

“It’s okay, Dean.” She says firmly. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I know it’s hard for you. I just want you to know that I’m here if and when you want to discuss it more, okay?”

“Okay,” he says gratefully.

“So,” she says with a glint in her eyes, “about Star Trek vs. Star Wars…”

* * *

Some time later, Sam’s gone to pick up pizza and they’re playing chess (sadly not the wizard kind).

“Checkmate!” Charlie crows triumphantly as she moves her queen to block Dean’s king.

Dean doesn’t answer, though, and stares at the chessboard, lost in thought.

“Dean?” she asks cautiously.

“Why is everything always a male and a female? A king and a queen. Why can’t there be two kings, or two queens? Fuck, why does gender have to matter at all? If you love someone, you love someone. Period. End of story. It doesn’t matter if they’re royal and you’re just a peasant. Or they’re a supernatural creature and you’re a human.” He glares at the chessboard as if it has personally wronged him.

“You’re right, of course, Dean,” Charlie says carefully.

Dean buries his face in his hands. “So why the hell is it so hard to admit that I….I’m-I’m-God damn it!”

“Dean, dude, it’s okay man, it’s okay,” Charlie soothes, getting up. While her back is turned Dean scrubs at his eyes. Charlie brings him a glass of water and rubs his shoulder.

“Hey, have you ever watched Torchwood, Dean?”

“No, what’s that?”

“Ever heard of Doctor Who?” Charlie gives his shoulder one final squeeze before heading towards the stack of DVDs near her television.

“Yeah, it’s that show Sam sometimes watches. Why?” he asks, confused.

“Well, Torchwood is a spin-off of Doctor Who. One of the main characters, Jack Harkness, reminds me a lot of you.”

“Oh really? Is he as handsome as me?” Dean strikes a pose. Charlie glances over her shoulder and laughs.

“Come on, you know male attractiveness isn’t my forte. But sure, yeah, he’s as pretty as you. He’s also a shameless flirt, good with guns, and has a habit of dying and coming back to life.”

“Sounds like my kind of guy,” Dean says with a grin.

“He’s also bisexual.”

Dean gapes at her.

“Here, I’ll show you what I mean. Ugh I can’t find my series 1….I think I loaned it to a friend….ah well there’s always YouTube.”

She grabs her laptop and plops down onto the couch. “You coming, or you think you can see from over there?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,”

“Okay, so this is the series 1 finale. It was the first example that popped into my head.” She slides the computer towards Dean as he sits down next to her. “That guy is Jack, the other guy is the Doctor, and the girl is Rose.” Charlie hits play.

The Jack guy talks about dying and kisses the blonde chick.

“How is that-” Dean starts, but stops as Jack steps forward and kisses the Doctor guy too. Dean stares in shock.

“See what I mean?” Charlie asks.

“Yeah,” Dean says, mind reeling, “I see what you mean.”

Charlie gives him a knowing look. “You want to borrow my DVDs of Torchwood?”

Dean looks at her with wide eyes. “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

* * *

The next time Dean sees Charlie is at an area Comic-Con.

“Yo, Captain Kirk!”

Dean whirls around and sees a familiar redhead. He breaks into a grin. “Hey Charlie! Nice lightsaber!”

She whacks him with it. “That’s Mara Jade Skywalker to you. Learn your Star Wars Expanded Universe characters, Starfleet Captain.”

Dean smoothes down his yellow uniform self-consciously. “Do I look convincing?”

“Do you look convincing? Dude, you look like you were born to roleplay Kirk.”

“Really?” Dean says with a small smile. “Thanks Char-I mean, Jedi Master. Your costume is great as well.”

“I was considering Black Widow, but I can’t rock a black jumpsuit the way ScarJo can.”

Dean nods. “I hear you. I felt the same way about trying to be Hawkeye. Jeremy Renner is one fine-lookin’ guy. And no way was I going to try and touch Iron Man,” Dean says with a low whistle. “Robert Downey Jr. is one handsome son of a bitch.”

Charlie gives him a sideways look. “So, did you like Torchwood?”

“Like it? Charlie, it helped me so much, I can’t ever thank you enough for that. I thought about being Jack Harkness, but I don’t have the face. And Sam stole all the hair dye.”

“Woah, I don’t know which part of that I want answered more,” Charlie says with an upraised hand. “Exactly how did it help you? And where is Sam with dyed hair?”

“The answer to both those questions is easy. Sam? Cas?” he calls.

Severus Snape walks up and taps Charlie’s shoulder. She jumps in shock before her eyes narrow in recognition.

“Sam?” she asks in disbelief.

“Yes,” Sam answers in his best Alan Rickman imitation.

Charlie laughs. “Dude, you make a great Snape. I love the robes and black hair.”

Sam runs a hand through his dyed hair. “Well, I figured if it was this long, I might as well go for it. I also considered Thor, but nah.”

“That is it!” Charlie declares. “Next time, we are so doing The Avengers.”

“I’m down with that,” Dean agrees. “Cas can be Bruce Banner.”

“Dean, what’s The Avengers?” asks a familiar and curious voice. Dean turns and grins at the sight of Cas with pointy ears and a blue Starfleet uniform on.

“It’s a good movie, Cas, we’ll watch it after we finish Star Trek,” Dean promises. He grabs a hold of Cas’s wrist and pulls him close. “Charlie, this is Cas. Cas, this is Charlie.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Cas,” Charlie says with a smile.

“You as well,” Cas says gravely. “Dean speaks most highly of you.”

Dean blushes while Charlie smirks.

“Well, she is the one who finally helped me accept myself,” Dean admits as he entwines his fingers with Cas’s. “Hey guys, look behind you! Hot slave Leia at six o’clock!”

Sam and Charlie whirl around but see nothing.

“What the hell Dean-” Charlie starts, but stops when she sees Dean and Cas kissing. There’s a few catcalls, but Dean gives them the finger and continues kissing.

“Wow, he wasn’t kidding about being helped,” she says in surprise.

“Nope,” says Sam with a long-suffering smile. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m eternally grateful that you helped him and he’s now happy with Cas. But I do sometimes wish they weren’t so fond of PDA.”

Dean and Cas finally stop sucking face, and the crowd that had gathered to snap photos of Kirk and Spock kissing disperses.

Dean is panting a bit, and Cas is blushing.

“Get a room,” Charlie teases.

“And not mine,” Sam adds with a smile.

“Yeah, in a minute,” Dean says with a smirk as he turns to Charlie. “I just want to say, thank you, Charlie Bradbury, for helping me come to terms with my bisexuality and inner fanboy.”

“You are most welcome, Dean Winchester.” she answers. “Thank you for saving me from Leviathans. And a crazy LARPer. And a demon. Even though she was my hot girlfriend.”

“Hey, if we meet a nice non-monster girl that plays for your team, we’ll be sure to send her your way. See you tomorrow for our Lord of the Rings marathon!” Dean says as he all but drags Cas towards the exit.


End file.
